The receptive field properties of the neurons in the visual streak of the turtle retina have been studied using intracellular and extracellular microelectrode recordings and injection fluorescent stains. Retinal ganglion cells of the turtle retina show orientation specificity; slits of light when shown upon the retina at the preferred orientation elicit a vigorous response but when shone orthogonal to this orientation evoke little response. Horizontal cells show a similar effect but to a lesser degree (the response in the optimal direction is from 1.1 to 1.5 times larger than the response in the orthogonal direction). Anatomical studies done in the visual streak of the turtle retina using the Golgi technique show that these horizontal cells and some ganglion cells have non-uniform dendritic trees. Cells have dentritic trees which are up to 2 times longer than they are wide and are usually oriented parallel to the streak.